cuentame
by kena86
Summary: knuckles piensa en repentino cambio de vida de sonic despues que murio shadow yaoi slash mpreg


Yaoi  
Sonic/shadow, scourge, knuckles  
mpreg  
En un templo, donde un equidna rojo, knuckles. el guardian de la esmeralda maestra, en este momento miraba el cielo, pensando sobre su "amigo" azul, a quien ama, pero nunca se lo ha dicho, y ahora tal vez nunca se lo diga.  
hace casi dos años que shadow murio al salvar al planeta de los aliens, todos guardaos luto, pero sonic parecia mas afectado, Knux intuyo que el corazon del azul ya tenia dueño, sin embargo; ¡sorpresa para todos!, de repente: a Sonic le empezo a crecerle el vientre, y nacio un bebe que se parecia a sonic y al difunto shadow: un pequeño azul con rayas negras. A amy no le hizo gracia, pero adoraba a los bebes, asi que se volvio la tia consentidora, Sonic volvio a sonreir, era un padre amoroso, parecia que le entregaria toda su vida a su hijo: Shad.  
Decidio no volver a pelear, incluso le dio a Knuckles las esmeraldas del caos, la de el y la de shadow.  
Casi como 6 meses despues, sucedió algo mucho mas impresionante y desconcertante: sonic, sin aviso, se caso con scourge: el peor de todos nuestros enemigos, su otro yo, quien tomo el poder de la esmeralda que le dio poderes, (el cual cambio de color de azul a verde) era una especie de clon, pero sin las buenas cualidades de sonic, era mas perverso, sarcastico, incluso podia ser cruel y traicionero, nadie entendia porque, al principio se veia la rivalidad entre los dos, especialmente en sonic que lo veia casi con odio, nadie entendia lo que pasaba, y el erizo azul no daba ninguna explicacion, lo que a nadie se le escapo era que este no era feliz en su matrimonio, todos trataban de convencerlo que lo dejara y afirmaban una y otra vez que lo apoyaban, pero pronto vimos la razon porque no dejaba al bastardo verde, estaba embarazado, nacio un pequeño que parecio un mini-sonic, excepto por las puntas verdes de su pelo. Como a Shad, Sonic parecia encantado con su nuevo bebe: Scoty.  
**¿y yo?, solo a un lado, pero a tu lado, asi que no importa, por lo menos tus hijos te mantienen feliz, pero sabemos que no te gusta estar con ese Scourge, siempre te la pasas con nosotros, o por lo menos en el jardin donde tus hijos juegan, pero donde sea que estes, si llega la hora de anochecer, ese imbecil llega y te lleva, si estamos alguno de tus amigos, pronto queremos ponernos a la defensiva, pero sonic tranquilamente tomaba a sus bebes y se iba con el, pero a la vez ni le hacia caso, como si el erizo verde no existiera, lo que a nosotros nos parecia una mejora, mantenemos la esperanza de recuperar por completo a Sonic.  
-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, sonic?, ¿acaso te volviste loco?- dijo en voz alta knuxy viendo las estrellas que empezaban a parecer.  
-no, no me volvi loco- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el rojo se volvio para ver a sonic junto a sus pequeños.- simplemente la vida me lleno de sorpresas- .  
-¿Qué?-.  
-si quieres saber, ¿Por qué no solo me preguntas?- le propuso Sonic mientras acomodaba a sus niños en una sabana que puso sobre el cesped.  
-uno debe tener cuidado de lo que dice, en este caso quiero hacer la pregunta correcta: ¿Qué fue de tu vida?, no me refiero a toda, cuando decidiste estar con shadow-dijo Knuckles aunque no muy seguro de saber la respuesta.  
-bueno, de hecho nunca iniciamos una relacion- dijo sinceramente.  
-¿Qué, pero Shad..?- iba a preguntar, pero sonic lo interrumpe.  
-fue momentos antes de que muriera, ¿recuerdas que descansamos antes de esa gran pelea?, bueno, shadow me llevo aparte, el sentia que iba a morir, por eso me confeso que me amaba, y me beso, fue toda una sorpresa, el tenia prisa, porque se le acaba el tiempo, pero no estuvo mal- dijo el erizo sin pudor. Knuckles no creia lo que oia.  
-¿pero Scourge, como terminaste con el?-.  
Sonic no respondio de inmediato, medito un poco como responder, y finalmente- bien, nadie lo sabe, pero a veces sufria depresion, Shad me recordaba mucho a shadow, a veces me sentia solo, nadie con quien compartir la responsabilidad, ustedes fueron amables pero no podian ser mas que amigos,- al rojo le dolio eso- no tener a quien amo a mi lado, con quien compartir la felicidad de tener un hermoso bebe, a veces dejaba a shad con un amigo, y salía a tener un dia conmigo mismo, corria, o me quedaba dormido en algun cesped, pero tambien cai en la mala bebida, a veces me emborrachaba, lo que era muy raro incluso para mi, la ultima vez que bebi, y digo la ultima, estaba borracho viendo el atardecer, recuerdo estar junto a una carretera y que atrás de esta un bosque, bebia mientras veia el sol ocultarse, solo escuche un motor acercarse, no le di importancia, y con eso me refiero que no me di cuenta cuando el motor se detuvo, ni de que alguien se me acerco, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde..- conto.  
-¿tarde?, ¿Quién era?- pregunto curioso Knuckles.  
-¿Quién mas? Scourge, me arrastro al bosque, mi borrachera no me permitio defenderme, pero por lo menos me evito el trauma de la violacion, digo estaba medio alucinando, por momentos creia que era shadow, a veces lo veia a el, y a veces.. Te veia a ti- dijo sin alterarse, pero quien sufrio alteracion fue Knuckles que se le subio el calor, y los latidos del corazon se le aceleraron ¿escucho bien?.  
-le agradezco a ese bastardo que por lo menos se fuera y me dejara dormir, desperte con un tipico dolor de cabeza, por la cerveza, pero sabia bien lo que habia pasado, decide dejar la bebida, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que otra vez estaba en cinta, de Scoty- acaricio la cabecita de su bebe.  
-¿entonces te casaste porque tenias un bebe en camino?, eso no me parece..- pero es interrumpido.  
-no, ni siquiera se me cruzo por la mente, no queria que se enterara, un bebe mas y nosotros seriamos tres, yo habia decidio solo dedicarme a mis hijos, pero, Scourge se entero, ..-  
"una noche en mi departamento, Shad se habia dormido por fin, me tocaba a mi dormir, lo puse en su cuna y me acoste, no se cuanto tiempo paso, en medio del ensueño senti que alguien me tocaba, empecé a despertar, me tarde en darme cuenta, era scourge en mi cama- ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa?- me aparte de el, y vi la cuna vacia, no creo que te imagines el terror que senti, tome a Scourge amenazandolo con un puño- ¿¡donde esta mi bebe!?- no tenia muchas posibilidades pues el era mas poderoso que yo por el poder de la esmeralda, pero el solo se quedo con una desagradable sonrisa- ¡¡habla!!- pero el solo se rio con esa risa casi macabra, y saco una cajita.  
-si tu aceptas este regalito, te lo devuelvo- era un anillo, sonic estaba confundido- sera mejor que aceptes-sonic no entendia, su cerebro trato de procesar cual era el objetivo del equidna verde, pero antes de llegar a una conclusion, ya tenia el anillo en su dedo- después de todo nuestro hijo necesita a sus dos padres..-"  
-ya veo- dijo Knuckles- supongo que no tenias opcion.  
-aja, pero fijate que nuestra relacion es mas sexual, solo la cama, la verdad es que no lo veo en todo el dia, y asi lo prefiero.. Bueno me gustaria mas estar con la persona que amo- dijo con tristeza.  
-apuesto que shadow tambien le gustaria estar contigo- dijo Knuckles con un puño en el corazon.  
Sonic suspira- a pesar de todo.. Yo no amaba a Shadow.. -Dijo este volteando la mirada hacia el equidna rojo. Dandole una significativa mirada. Knuckles nunca creyo que su pequeña esperanza fuera correspondida, y ahí estaba confesandose.  
Sin embargo no duro mucho eso, pues el ruido de un motor acercandose, los hace volver a la realidad: era Scourge en un convertible, se detiene cerca. Sonic suspira y empieza a levantarse, pero sucede algo que lo asusta, el verde sale del auto y se dirigue a ellos, el azul teme que busque pelea con el rojo, sonic le corta el camino para que no continue, pero scourge lo hace a un lado suavemente.  
-Dime rojito, ¿Qué se siente ser el unico perdedor?-se burlo el esposo de sonic. Knuckles casi se queda helado; ¡asi que el sabia lo que sentia por el buen erizo!, obviamente pensaba responderle de manera hostil, pero justo en ese momento el llanto de Scoty lo detuvo.  
-buuu, buu- gemia el pequeño despertando a su hermano mayor, sonic los toma en brazos.  
-Vamonos Scourge- pidio Sonic, en sus ojos se veia la suplica, pidiendo a los dos que no hiciera ninguna tonteria, Knuckles no haria nada, solo se quedo donde estaba viendo con odio a Scourge, este por su parte no dejaba su maldita sonrisa, solo se dio la medio vuelta para recoger la pañalera y subir al auto, Sonic solo le dio una mirada al rojo antes de subirse al convertible junto a su esposo.  
Al verse irse, Knuckles tomo una decision- entonces, yo tambien hare mi lucha-.

-¡no hagas eso!- reclamo Sonic, después de por fin volver a dormir a sus hijos en la parte trasera del auto, scourge le metia mano,- pon atención al camino-.  
-si el camino es lo que te preocupa- Scourge detuvo el auto a un lado del camino de bosque, bajo del auto y a sonic de un jalon, se lo lleva detrás de unos arboles, donde lo tira al suelo y se le encima sosteniendolo por los brazos- dime ¿fuiste alla para que te diera un beso?-  
-¿Qué?- a sonic le daba poca importancia los celos de Scourge, como ya no le importaba cuando lo violara, aguantaba todo para que no le hiciera daño a sus hijos, incluso si tenia que dejar de ver a Knuckles.  
-te recuerdo que solo yo puedo tocarte, besarte, hacerte a mi antojo- lo forzo a besarlo, su lengua parecia buscar algun rastro del rojo, y después siguió con lo que siempre hace con sonic.

En el templo de la esmeralda maestra.  
-"ven espiritu sin descanso, cumple tu ultimo deseo, ven, es tu oportunidad para descansar en paz"-recitaba Knuckles sobre unos simbolos, que brillaron con intensidad dando forma a un espiritu temporal, shadow volvio de la muerte para poner las cosas en su lugar antes de partir definitivamente, cuando el rubi termino, antes de que el equidna rojo dijera algo, Shadow tomo su "esmeralda del caos" y se fue. Ahora el guardian solo puede rezar, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Sonic estaba en su departamento, haciendo la limpieza antes de salir a ver a amy, sus niños jugaban , de repente entro un aire frio que abrazo a sonic, este se sobresalto, por un momento creyo que era Scourge, pero era un abrazo confortante, casi familiar, pero no habia nadie en la casa, volvio a sus deberes.  
-jijiji-se rie Shad, Sonic se vuelve para verque es lo que causa gracia, pero no ve nada, no sabe que los pequeños pueden ver a un equidna rojo-negro, el cual los acariciaba y estos respondian con sonrisas, le dio un beso de despedida a shad, una ultima mirada a sonic y se va para siempre.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunta el azul acercandose a Shad que se quedo viendo la ventana por donde se fue el fantasma.

5 horas despues.  
Knuckles empezaba a impacientarse, tal vez shadow no tenia intencion de volver y terminaria volviendose un fantasma en pena siguiendo a sonic, tal vez debio luchar el mismo contra scourge, aunque no hubiera tenido posibilidades, ya habia luchado antes contra el y nunca tuvo posibilidad de ganar, por eso trajo de regreso al equidna muerto, después de todo era un asesino.. Pero tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos, porque por fin volvio, shadow regreso al templo con una expresion de satisfaccion enfermiza, se detuvo cerca del rojo- cuida a sonic o volvere- dicho esto, desaparecio, su presencia y su alma.  
Su celular sono, -¿hola?, ¿Qué?, voy para alla-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto knuckles, todos estaban con sonic, hace casi 2 horas murio Scourge, no se sabe como, pero su guarida se vino abajo junto a toda su pandilla, nadie sobrevivio, Sonic no sabe como reaccionar, no amaba al verde, ni siquiera le gustaba estar con el, pero no podia evitar lastima por la forma en que murieron.  
-estare bien, solo.. No he podido asimilarlo aun, digo; no lo puedo creer-.  
-estaras bien- sentencio Knuckles dandole una palmadas de apoyo "como que se te paso la mano, shadow".

Un año despues.  
-¿Cómo lo llamaran?-pregunto Amy al ver al nuevo bebe de sonic y de Knuckles.  
-no me decido si knuxy o uckly-respondio sonic mientras que shad y scoty se acercan para conocer a su hermana, tenia el cabello igual de caido como Knuckles, solo que ella tenia orejas como sonic, como sus hermano era azul mas clarito, solo tenia rojo unas mechas que le caian de frente.  
-¿te vas a quedar aquí o iras al templo con knuckles?- pregunto tails.  
-me ire al templo, alli hay mucho lugar libre para mis niños corran, y yo estare junto a el- dice muy feliz, lo que sus amigos notan.  
-no creas que llendo para alla te libraras de nosotros-le advirtió la chica rosa, y habla en serio.  
-es bueno saber que conservo mis amigos-.  
Knuckles entra y todos lo saludan aunque prefieren seguir atentos a la bebe.  
-que tal si tu eliges el nombre- declara Amy.  
-prefiero que lo escoja Sonic-dijo el rojo.  
-es que no me decido- responde el azul.  
-¡nuxy!- dice Shad.  
-¿nuxy?, ese es lindo, me gusta, mi pequeña Nuxy- dijo abrazando a su pequeña mientras Knuckles y sus pequeños lo abrazan. Definitivamente ahora si el azul era completamente feliz.


End file.
